


I will make it true

by Midnight_scraps



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Dreams, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Happy, Human Trafficking, Letters, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25422913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_scraps/pseuds/Midnight_scraps
Summary: People always dream about living in a palace being a prince or a princess having people to do whatever you want and you can do whatever you want.But that's not it for Eren, all the things he had made him feel like he's trapped inside a cage and he's not able to break free.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Eren Yeager & Zeke, Mikasa Ackerman & Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 9





	I will make it true

**Author's Note:**

> This is a third person's pov

_Huge_ _, a_ _huge_ _and_ _a_ _very_ _lonely_ _cage_ _._

People always dream about living in a palace being a prince or a princess having people to do whatever you want and you can do whatever you want, travel anywhere, have anything you point your finger at, endless amounts of money, clothes, belongings etc.  
You're from the royal family after all.

But that's not it for Eren, all the things he had made him feel like he's trapped inside a cage and he's not able to break free, he's chained with his father's will to make him his heir some day, well after his brother of course, and even though Eren was still eight he had no intention of fighting his brother to the crown and he hopes that this would stay the same even when he grows up.

 _Long_ _, a_ _very_ _long_ _and_ _boring_ _childhood_ _._

Eight is a pretty young age for children to act like adults but Eren was kind of forced to do that having witnessed his family nearly getting killed from people who had conflict with them, he also had to be trained to hold and fight with a sword, to ride a horse and learn how to act and talk properly.

His childhood until now consisted of going to charity related stuff where his family had to go, training, learning million languages and never _NEVER_ leaving the palace.

 _Tall_ _,_ _very_ _tall_ _and_ _empty_ _halls_ _._

The tall ceiling and the huge empty halls made him feel so alone, it was funny to Eren how all these halls had many portraits of different people he hadn't met and alot more for his father and his family and these portraits were always there _Always_ but the real people in it he rarely saw them.

His brother Zeke who was five years older than him was very close to him but he couldn't be with him all the time, becasue Zeke being the oldest has to be prepared well for taking the crown one day and their father didn't give him a break so Eren rarely had time to be with Zeke, however, when Zeke has the time he always spent it with Eren playing or talking he knew exactly what Eren felt he was in his position before and he too was feeling lonely so he loved to spend all his free time with him.

 _Salty_ _water_ _,_ _wide_ _ocean_ _, a_ _huge_ _land_ _of_ _sand_ _,_ _burning_ _lava_ _and_ _white_ _,_ _soft_ _rain_ _called_ _snow_ _._

Eren, _for_ _the_ _first_ _time_ , felt luck on his side when his father hired a new engineer and his wife who were responsible for inventing new things that will help the country improve, these new engineers had a son who they couldn't leave behind so they brought him with them to the palace as they started living in their own place next to the palace - _where_ _most_ _of_ _their_ _important_ _staff_ _stayed_ _-_.

It was a surprise for Eren to see a new face in the palace when he was wandering around as always, his first thought of him was _what_ _big_ _blue_ _eyes_ _,_ Eren was lerking behind the metal suit looking at the tiny blonde boy and the book in his hands, the blonde boy felt someone looking so he looked at the direction where Eren was and when he saw him he smiled.  
 _Wow_ _he_ _has_ _a_ _sweet_ _smile_ _,_ that's what Eren though when he saw him Eren smiled back shyly and waved.

"Hey what are you doing here?"  
"My parents were hired to be the new head engineers so I came here to be with them"  
"Oh I am Eren and you?" Eren took closer steps to the blonde boy  
"I am Armin Arlert"  
"Hey Armin what do you have in your hand?"  
That's how Armin started telling Eren about the places Eren _already_ _knew_ but the excitement in Armin's voice and the sparks in his eyes were facinating to Eren.  
The salty water, the wide ocean, a huge land of sand, burning lava and snow all of that was very known by Eren he saw them in books he learned them from his teacher yet somehow the way Armin described them and the excitement in his voice and eyes made Eren feel like he was learning about them all for the first time.

Since then Eren and Armin never left each others side and Eren didn't feel lonely for the first time.

***********************  
The sun was so bright, the sky was in a light blue color there was alot of clouds but not many to block the sun, the two boys were running around as usual, Eren's servant gave up on trying to cope up with them the boys were to energetic for him plus there are guards everywhere so they were fine.

The boys got tired from running so they sat under a tree near the tall wide fence that separated them from the woods  
"Armin how is it outside?"  
"It's crowded with people, there is this huge market in the middle of the city where you can find anything, people buying stuff, there are also little shows like people singing, dancing and performing plays"  
"Wow it must be amazing"  
"It is"  
"I want to go see that, I want to see the woods that's outside I want to explore the world on my own"  
Eren was looking at the blue sky watching as the clouds were moving a blow of wind moved the boys hair as well as the trees that lies right outside the fence.

Eren got up and walked next to the tall fence dragging his hand along the wall he kept walking and walking until he reached a corner he kicked it out of misery but it didn't feel like bricks so he kicked it again and again, it was lighter it was like..wood, he called his blonde friend and they both tried to move it and it moved reveling the green grass and the brown trees from the other side.

Eren eyes were sparkling he might have found a way to go outside he looked at Armin with a wide grin on his face so his blonde friend didn't help but smile Eren put the wall back again at his place and started to put a plan with Armin to go outside.

***********************  
Today was the big day, the day that Eren finally gets to see the side of the world that his father won't let him see, Eren was nervous so nervous that he barely had any sleep and whenever he remembers what he'll do his stomach rumbles and his breath gets heavier, he's nervous from what he'll see and even more nervous of getting caught but he kept reminding himself that he made a solid plan with Armin and it will work it has to work.

The sky was clear today without any clouds, the sun was so bright and there was a little breeze of air every now and then Eren and Armin were running around as usual but this time was different because when the guards took their attention away from them they both went to the tree near their escape hole where Armin also hid clothes of his for Eren to wear because Eren's clothes would get everyone's attention and would expose his identity.

For now the easiest part was done Eren was now in Armin's clothes both of them were ready to start the second half which was escaping and staying out without anyone noticing their absence.

Eren let Armin out first then he went after him closing the hole before going out he turned around looking at the big woods with huge trees that the wind was moving their leaves he took the Armin's hand and t  
walked together towards the woods.

The woods was similar _very_ _similar_ _,_ there was no road on the ground to guide the boys so they were walking around not knowing where exactly they're going everything looked the same that's when it hit Eren that their plan may had few missing pieces.

"Hey Eren maybe we should go back we didn't think this through we will get lost if we continued"  
"I am sure if we continued walking forward we will find a road or maybe someone"  
Eren paused for a little and when he saw the hesitant look on Armin's face he decided to speak again  
"Look we will walk for a little while and if we didn't find anything we will go back and maybe try again later"

The boys kept walking for few minutes until they heard a sound coming from their left side they both froze in their place slowly turning around to where the sounds were coming from, Eren took a step forward while Armin took a smaller step  
"Who is there?" No one answered so Eren repeated the question again but this time a tiny figure showed up it kept getting closer to them until the boys saw the girl's tiny figure she was about their age too with a long black hair she was wearing a white blue dress and on her back she had a wooden thing that held little branches Eren had never seen this before, Eren walked to her followed by Armin and when they stood in front of each other Eren could see her beautiful grey eyes.

"Hey I am Eren and this is Armin and you are?"  
"Mikasa" the girl said with a low voice  
"Hey Mikasa can you lead us out of the woods we want to go to the big market in town but we don't know how and we kind of got lost here"  
The girl paused for a while not sure if she could trust the two boys she's meeting for the first time especially that she never meets anyone in the woods.

Mikasa was an only child she lived with her two loving parents in a small cabin in the woods sometimes her mother asks her to help collect some branches so she takes advantage to explore more of it since she lives far away from the town and she doesn't go there often so she doesn't have any friends.

"I think my dad could take us" the little girl said shyly looking at the ground and when she looked up she saw the excitement in the boys' eyes especially Eren's the boys yelled in excitement then followed the little girl who led them to her house.

It was a shock for Mikasa's parents to find her coming back with two boys especially that they know no one lived near them, but the boys said that their parents are servants in the palace and they were allowed to leave, and as they were promised Mikasa asked her father to take the three of them to the market and he agreed telling the boys they choose the right day as today there will be a play.

Eren was facinated, seeing different people, different sellers, he was facinated by the play and he enjoyed his time with Armin and Mikasa who he hoped she could be his friend too.

Eren will always remember this day with all it's details.

The sky was filled with an orange color the sun was almost setting it was a sign for the boys to go back.  
"Will you come back to play again?" Mikasa asked shyly hoping to get the answer she wants   
"Of course"  
"We'll come back tomorrow Mikasa" Eren said before running with Armin into the woods back to the palace and weirdly no one ever discovered that they were out.

That's how from that day the three of them were inseparable, the boys went out everyday to meet Mikasa, they would play together, go to the down town, help her with her chores, they would let Armin talk to them about the different places around the world and sometimes they would do nothing just sit and talk and that was enough for them. They have been friends for a year now hanging out almost everyday but the days when Eren had to do stuff regarding his duties as a prince it would only be Armin and Mikasa hanging out and when Armin's parents take him to a journey overseas it would only be Eren and Mikasa.

One day they were sitting in Mikasa's garden, Armin had just finished reading them a book about fairytales. The sun was high up the sky was blue with little clouds, it was windy enough to gently move the childrens' hair back and forth  
"Hey do you know how babies are made?" Mikasa said out of nowhere turning the boys attention to her  
"My mom is pregnant so when I asked them how are babies made they told me to ask the doctor but he's not coming soon so I thought about asking you"  
"Oh I don't know but I am sure that Armin knows he reads alot after all, what do you think Armin?"  
"Well I don't really know that none of the books I read mentioned that" Armin laughed nervously  
"Oh so it will stay a mystery"  
"Don't be sad Mikasa maybe me and Armin could search about it and tell you tomorrow right Armin"  
"Yes of course"

The boys left Mikasa's house promising her to come the next day with an explanation of how babies are made.

But unfortunately they couldn't find any book about that and when they asked Zeke he pretended to not know anything.

"It's ok Eren she won't be sad about it" Eren nodded to Armin's words, Eren was sad that he couldn't find out for Mikasa she was down when Armin didn't have an answer and he promised her to find one but he couldn't he didn't have an explanation.

But these worries went away and got replaced by bugger ones the next day because when they went to Mikasa's house they found no one, not Mikasa nor her parents, the boys looked horrified when they realized that there were blood stains everywhere when they got closer and went inside the house they saw something that will forever be printed in their minds they saw two dead bodies that belonged to Mikasa's parents.

The boys were horrified from the sight they just witnessed  
"Eren we have to get out of here" Armin said with a shaky voice  
"But Mikasa we have to find her"  
"Let's go tell the guards they will find her we can't do anything"

They were about to run when they bumped into two people Eren didn't know if they got lucky or not because the two people they bumped into were from the palace guards, it could have been worse they could have ran into the people who caused this bloody mess but still what they have been doing for a year is exposed now and the worst part is that they don't know what happened here and if Mikasa is ok or not.

Eren was schooled from his father, he even threatened to fire Armin's parents as he thought he was the reason why he went out but Eren insisted it was his idea only and he made Armin go along with him.

And the hole they used to go out from was sealed.

Of course this incident can't just let by without a punishment so Eren wasn't allowed to leave his room for two weeks and he can't meet Armin.

It was a boring day just like any other day Eren had nothing to do but look out of the window or stare at the ceiling.

The door opened revealing Zeke coming in with a small smile on his face so when Eren saw him he got out of bed immediately causing himself to feel a little dizzy from the sudden movement but he didn't care he wanted to know the news Zeke has

"So did you find her?"  
"Unfortunately not Eren, they're living far away so no one knows them"  
"Did you know what happened?"  
"They believe it's human trafficking since they found out that Mikasa's mom was asian and" Zeke paused for a while then continued talking "it's what some love and there aren't many asians here so"  
"But what will human traffickers do to Mikasa she's a child?"  
"I am sorry Eren I don't know but I am sure that she can handle herself"

Zeke lied to his brother he knew well what would they do to her but he couldn't bring himself to say it to Eren how will he even say that Mikasa will be sold to nasty people and Zeke himself couldn't think of what could happen to the nine year old girl.

"But I have good news for you Eren I talked to dad and he agreed to let you go out undercovered once a month but you will have to take guards with you"

Eren only responded with a smile he was still worried about Mikasa to be happy about this and Zeke knew damn well what his brother was thinking so he pulled his little brother into a hug running a hand through his hair  
"I'll keep looking for her Eren ok but I can't promise you but I'll keep searching"  
"Thank you Zeke" Eren hugged his brother wrapping his little hands around his brother's waist.

After Eren spent his two weeks in his room he was finally able to meet Armin, the boys spent their day in the garden as always reading and talking but Eren still couldn't take his mind off of Mikasa.

"Zeke is still looking for her, we probably could hear news about her soon" when Eren started talking Armin looked at him the looked down again with sadness in his eyes  
"Eren stop looking for her already" Armin said with a low voice and his head down  
"Stop! what do you mean stop? Don't you want to know where Mikasa is?" Eren shouted at his blonde friend who's blue eyes were now filled with tears  
"Eren they killed her parents, the human traffickers took her she..she"   
"So what it's Mikasa we're talking about she must have escaped"  
"No Eren she can't escape, they killed her parents, they probably s...sold her" Armin said in a low weak voice, his voice was breaking from trying not to let the tears escape from his eyes  
"Sold.." Eren paused tears rolling down his face like a river "No, she can't be Mikasa can't be sold she..she is tough she can help herself"  
"I don't know Eren my parents said.."  
"Your parents lied" Eren yelled causing Armin to look up "they're lying Zeke will look for her and we will find her" Eren wiped the tears with the back of his hand walking back inside the palace.

_I will find her_

A week turned into two weeks and that turned into a month then into few months and still there were no news about Mikasa.

Zeke had to convince his little brother that there is no need to continue searching Eren agreed but deep down he was still hoping to find her one day.

*************************  
Years have passed Eren was fifteen now and as promised he has been going out once and sometimes twice a month even though now he was a little busier with royal stuff he still didn't miss his day out.

He and Armin were still so close and Armin of course joined his friend whenever he went outside.

Zeke being twenty now didn't have much time to spend with Eren but they would have a long talk at night from time to time the two boys loved to lay together and imagine what their lives would be if it was normal they both would be in school Zeke said that Eren probably would get in so much trouble all the time and Zeke being his big brother would run to save him all the time.

Eren would always get mad when Zeke says that causing him to giggle proving his point, Zeke always talked about how he would probably have found his other half by now and they would be living happily together of course with arguments over silly stuff every now and then but instead he has to know all this royal shit and he will soon be married for the country's sake becasue that's what he's supposed to do as a prince he's supposed to marry a woman he has never met not even once.

"I wish we could escape this hell we both deserve a better life, it's a funny thing that being a prince makes us that miserable"  
Eren never saw his brother this sad before nor heard him say these words it was always Eren complaining and Zeke listening and trying to help Eren to see the bright side but now hearing the sad tone in Zeke's voice Eren didn't know what to do.

Zeke soon changed the subject talking about what will the brothers do tomorrow since it was the day they both go out and since Armin was on a trip with his family across the ocean, Eren was sad that he couldn't join them but Armin promised him to take lots of photos, write down what he saw and bring him something from there and that was enough to make Eren happy.

The brothers didn't realize how much they have been talking until they saw the sun coming up announcing the beginning of a new day.  
"We should sleep now Eren or else we'll be tired we have an adventurous day" Zeke got up with a soft smile on his face  
"Hey Zeke"  
"Yeah" he turned around to look at me  
"It's not too late to get a normal life if you want to" hearing that Zeke's eyes widened he looked down then looked at Eren again with the same soft little smile on his face  
"Goodnight Eren" Zeke said going out of Eren's room closing the door behind him.

The next day Eren hurried to finish his breakfast and went out in a carriage with his brother and two guards for each.

To grab everyone's attention the boys were dressed in normal clothes and the guards were watching them from a far as always.

The boys were walking together it was a busy day in the market, many people walking around talking loudly, the sellers calling for their goods to be sold, children running around and the weekly play in the center of the market.

"Hey Eren I have somewhere to be at now we will meet at the time decided ok"  
"Ok Zeke"  
Zeke didn't even wait for Eren's response he quickly disappeared and merged into the crowd, Eren wondered where his brother would have to do without him and with such a hurry too but he was cut off his thought when a tall girl with long hair and with a very familiar voice Eren could never forget stood in front of a seller to buy some fruit.

Eren's heart was beating so fast he didn't know why, was it because it's been six years since he saw her or was it the way she looked she was so.... different well it's been six years and those six years made big changes in her she was so grown up now.

She probably felt someone staring at her because she turned her face to Eren's direction and their eyes met, at first her eyes were grey so grey they lacked these sparks she had before but in a moment they were back her eyes now were sparkling, Eren ,on the other hand, was now smiling a wide grin appeared on his face and a little blush appeared on his cheeks when he saw her smile back.

"I was so worried I won't see you again Mikasa" Eren said looking down still not helping but to smile, they went to place far from people so they could talk in private without being interrupted with the loud sounds from the market  
"Well you saw me again" Eren noticed that Mikasa still had this sweet smile when he saw it after she finished this sentence  
"Mikasa" Eren paused wondering if he should or shouldn't ask but he wanted to to know he wanted to know where she had been those six years Mikasa was looking at Eren nervously she was sure of what he will ask after and she was preparing herself mentally to answer his question.

"Mikasa can you tell me what happened" Eren looked up to meet Mikasa's eyes that the sparks were long gone from now her gaze turned into the ground her fingers were intertwined she took a deep breath and started to explain what happened.

The human traffickers were watching her house for a time now they wanted to take her mother but they ended up killing her after killing her father so they settled with Mikasa but what they didn't know is that a relative of Mikasa _Mikasa's_ _father_ _to_ _be_ _exact_ who was a thief he heard about the human trafficking thing so he went to stop it even though he hasn't been to her house he reached the house and saw the dead bodies and one of them belonged to his relative who had no fucking clue how they were related he only knew that they had the same last name so they had to be related in a way and yet he was getting himself involved in this especially when he heard that they have a little kid.

He looked in the nearest old shed and bingo he found three big men and when he looked through a window he saw a little girl laying on the ground tied he then easily took the three men down he looked carefully around the house making sure that he didn't leave a single finger print becasue he can't let himself get caught in the middle of this.

These human traffickers were so stupid they would kidnap someone then hide in the nearest shed which was so easy to find since he knew that this woods had very little places for people to stay in and one of them only had people living in, and these people compared NOTHING to him in a one on one fight even though it was a one on three fight but he nearly broke each one of their bones before killing them.

"Hey kid are you ok, did any of those animals touch you?" Mikasa shook her head while this man she had never met untied her hand with the knife he used to kill those people, the people who killed her family right in front of her eyes before giving her a knock out punch.

"Hey kid you're alright now, no one will hurt you ok what's your name?" The man said kneeling down to her level and patting her head  
"Mikasa"  
"And I am Levi"

Since then Mikasa have been living with Levi moving from a place to the other it was a hard life for Mikasa but she was happy that he accepted her into his life that was kind of hard for him before but it was more harder now knowing that he had to take care of her.

Levi was sometimes cold he didn't show his feelings all the time but his actions were speaking loudly instead of his mouth he started to steal less and he was now working to provide her food and clothes, he would also get her books to teach her and when Erwin Smith offered him a job he rook it in a heart beat becasue it payed so much he wouldn't have to work these shitty jobs that almost gave him nothing in return.

Since he started to work with Erwin he got a proper house so they both could live in, it was small but it was big for them and it gave them both a feeling they hadn't experienced for a long time, the feeling of having a home a proper one, Levi could now send Mikasa to a proper school.

Levi was glad that he could provide Mikasa a normal life after all and that she could make friends even though when her best friend comes over the fridge suffers so much and they would be left with little to eat later that day.

"I tried to look for you everywhere, my family told me to give up but I was scared that I will never meet you or that something would have happened to you" Eren was looking down playing with his fingers when he felt a gentle touch on his hands it was Mikasa's he looked up to see Mikasa's eyes on him with a smile that didn't reveal her teeth  
"I wanted to look for you too I wanted to meet you again so bad but I couldn't bring myself to go back to the woods I was scared and Levi didn't think it was a good idea since he was still a thief and he didn't want to risk losing each other, but it doesn't matter now we met right" now she smiled a beautiful smile that revealed her white teeth, the smile that made Eren's heart skip a beat and start beating faster, the smile that brought a bigger smile on his face.

Mikasa moved away and now it was silence but not the awkward type of silence no it was a comforting one they both enjoyed being together and it didn't matter if they spoke or not even though it's been six years and they must have alot to catch up on.

"So how is Armin?" Mikasa said deciding to break the silence with a smile on her face probably a flashback from her past with her two friends came across her mind when they used to hang out  
"He's still the same, reading books all the time, he travels with his parents now so he beings back different books all the time and we read them together as we used to"  
"Why don't you travel with them didn't your parents have the same jobs?"  
"Oh well my parents job is a little different so we don't travel like Armin's parents" Eren said scratching the back of his head he barely remembered the lie he told Mikasa before.

"Um your hair has grown it's beautiful" the thought of Mikasa's look made Eren blush and so did Mikasa his words made her run her fingers through a part of her hair   
"Thank you Eren"

The two kept talking for the longest time, Eren didn't pay attention to the time until one of the guards pointed to him from a far that they have to go  
"Mikasa I have to go now" Eren got up and so did Mikasa they were standing in front of each other in the background the sun was setting spreading a mixture of orange pink and blue a light wind came moving their hair a little  
"When will I see you again"  
"Not too soon but I promise I'll come look for you the next time" Eren smiled at Mikasa he found himself drowning into her eyes looking at her face as if he was trying to memorize it just in case something happens and they couldn't meet again, Mikasa's face turned slightly pink as she looked back into Eren's eyes she has always admired his eye color in secret they were like a mystery to her changing it's color depending on the sunlight she was cut off her thoughts when she felt two arms around her body Eren's chin was on her shoulder she found herself hugging Eren back she didn't want to let go as if she felt they might not meet again for whatever reason Eren then pulled away looking at Mikasa one more time before saying good bye and leaving.

Eren went back to the carriage where he waited five minutes or so for Zeke and replaying the whole day in his head it felt like a dream that he met Mikasa that he got to talk to her again and that she was fine, infact she looked very beautiful he wondered why did he only realize how pretty she is now maybe because they were just children and now that they've grown up it's different.

When Zeke came back Eren decided to wait until their usual late talk to tell him about Mikasa.

It was a dark night the moon disappeared behind the thick clouds and you could hardly see anything outside if it weren't for the little light provided by the fire it would have looked black outside.

Zeke just came in Eren was so excited to tell him how happy he was that he finally met Mikasa but he couldn't help but notice that his brother was happier than usual but at the same time he looked nervous as he was scared to say something  
"I want to tell you something but first tell me what's on your mind"  
"Oh you could tell" Zeke said scratching his ear like he always does  
"I know we don't spend 24/7 together but you're my brother Zeke of course I know now tell me"  
"I met someone Eren, infact I have been seeing her for a year now"  
"And why are you telling me that now?"  
"She's pregnant with my child" Eren's eyes widened he had to go through this conversation again in his brain to make sure what he heard was right  
"And what are you planning to do?"  
"We talked today and we both want the baby I know we're still young but we can make it together"  
"I don't understand how will this work out you know dad won't allow you to have a child like that nor make you get married to anyone especially that your wedding is next month"

Zeke paused not looking at Eren his left leg was moving up and down quickly while he played with his fingers, Eren studied his movements his brain told him what Zeke will say but he refused to believe it until he hears it from his brother until he did and he heard what he didn't want to  
"I am running away tonight Eren, don't hate me please I am being so selfish now I will leave you alone but I have a chance to be with the woman I love and we're having a baby" Zeke turned around to look at Eren he had tears in his eyes Eren didn't know whether it was from happy or sad tears or maybe both Zeke pulled Eren into a tight hug probably their last hug  
"I am sorry Eren, I am very sorry"  
"I am happy for you Zeke really don't worry about me I can handle it you deserve to be happy"  
"Thank you Eren I will miss you so much" Zeke tightened the hug and Eren felt tears from Zeke on his clothes Zeke had one hand on Eren's head and the other around his body and Eren couldn't help to let out a sob or two and he held Zeke tighter   
"I'll miss you too Zeke"

*********************

Eren opened his eyes the next day still laying in bed hearing yelling and footsteps meaning that Zeke made it he escaped even though it hurt to let go of his brother but all he wants is his happiness even if it meant having to be put with extra guards and extra duties, he probably won't be able to see Armin for a while and won't be able to go outside again.  
His head went to Mikasa immediately he just found her, he wanted to spend more time with her but he can't anymore and it hurt him.

Eren closed his eyes again to remember her face, her grey shiny eyes, her pink lips, the little blush on her face, her long beautiful black hair and how it moved when a little wind came and her sweet smile the smile he wish he could have seen more of it.

But he was willing to sacrifice his happiness for his brother.

Eren was now now standing in front of his furious father who was going back and forth cursing and yelling trying to get information out of Eren but Eren had to pretend that he didn't know a thing for his and his brother's sake.

Eren was watching his father walking around yelling at the guards, the servants and basically anyone that he lays his eyes on, Eren knew damn well that things will get much harder for him but if it meant his brother's happiness he couldn't care of what might happen to him.

"From now on you will be put with extra guards, you will start to accompany me for the whole day you're now my heir you have alot to do and there is no way you will go outside again guards or no guards I won't risk losing you like your brother I will only allow you to see Armin but in a certain time of the day" Grisha kept going on and on Eren had already lost interest.

After spending the day having a meeting after the other, looking at future projects, looking through what people need, hearing the opinions of different ministers of what should be done and meeting with the army leader Erwin smith.

Mikasa might have left some details telling her story and one detail might have been the name of the guy that Levi works for right now.  
Despite being so uninterested and tired Eren found himself listening carefully to what Erwin was saying it's not like he cared right now but hearing the way that Erwin speaks you can't help yourself but to listen carefully.

"One of the things that I hired special investigators for is human trafficking since the numbers are increasing everyday and the people don't feel safe anymore, one of the investigators who is one of loyal soldiers he had a familiar experience with it was able to eliminate three people who are known to be the biggest people in this business if you call it like that and with their bosses dead we easily caught most of them we will do more investigations to try eliminate the rest but I think it's worth letting people know about it now your majesty"  
"Were you able to bring back the people who were taken away to their homes?" All eyes turned to Eren as soon as he spook as if it was a surprise that he could talk, he knew that probably he should have let his father talk but he knew damn well what these human traffickers can do and that they could kill without thinking he witnessed that  
"Unfortunately we couldn't track down every child that was sold and most of them don't even have parents now because in the process they get killed for defending their children"  
"You have to do your best to find every one of them, question the people you cought make sure to do your best in this case we can't let people suffer like that and especially children, and I think we should build shelters for the victims that don't have families anymore"

"Well Eren you seem pretty interested in that case so I'll let you handle it all Erwin you will now discuss this case with Eren and he will tell me the updates all the decisions about this case is in the hands of you and Eren"  
"Ok your majesty" Erwin bowed to Grisha, Eren was so surprised about his father's decision but he figured if his dad wanted him to take his place then he should start doing so even if he found himself really young for that.

After the meeting Eren went with Erwin to the latter's office to discuss more about the case and to let Eren know everything about it from the start to finish, as soon as they went in a short man with black hair was sitting on a chair drinking a cup of tea.  
"Oi Erwin what took you so long you're mostly done with these meetings earlier"  
"Levi the prince is joining us today so show some respect"  
"The prince isn't he missing"  
"That's my brother but I am still here, and please no need to call me your highness or prince just call me Eren I don't care"  
"That's a different type of mood than your brother I like you more kid" Levi said pointing a finger at Eren before getting up and walking to stand behind Erwin  
"Erwin I'd like to know everything about this case"

That's how Eren spent the whole afternoon learning about the human trafficking and discussing ways to prevent it from spreading and ways to help the victims.

It took him almost all day but Eren was finally laying on his bed exhausted from all the new information he had taken but he was finally alone resting, but soon enough there was a knock on the door Eren lifted himself up with the help of his elbows as he yelled come in his blonde friend came in his face had a worried expression mixed with concern  
"Armin you're back how was your trip?"  
"Good I wrote about it as always" Armin said waving the little notebook in his hand with the destination written on the cover of it handing it to Eren and he took it with a smile tracing his thumb on the letters written on the cover and flipping the first page open that had a photo of Armin on the boat with the ocean behind him it brought a smile to Eren's face seeing the grin drawn on Armin's face in the photo and how he was happy that his friend get to go to these adventures for both of them

"I heard about Zeke how are you holding up?"  
"I am fine Armin don't worry about me"  
"Are you sure Eren, I understand you might feel sad and worried about him I mean he disappeared.."  
"He told me he was going he has a family Armin"  
"A family" Armin's eyes widened as he heard those words while a small but sad smile drew on Eren's lips  
"He loves someone and he's having a baby with her, he didn't want to leave them so he decided to leave us" Eren looked down he was happy for Zeke but somehow saying it out loud hurt, it hurt so much his throat was burning he was fighting the tears in his eyes he couldn't cry he can't cry because he is happy for his brother, Armin knowing Eren so much he knew well that he wasn't ok so he got closer to him putting a hand around Eren's shoulder pulling him closer to comfort him  
"I met Mikasa yesterday and now I won't probably see her again" his voice cracked and a single tear escaped from his right eye landing on his leg but he couldn't let any more tears escape his eyes  
"Wait Mikasa how is she?"  
"She's great, her hair is taller now well she is taller now and grown up too and she looked happy" Eren smiled when the memory of her smile popped in his memory that face that he kept looking at trying to memorize the little details in it as if it was the last time he will see her and well it turns out that it was the last time  
"She wanted to see you by the way I know where she lives so you should see her soon she will be happy"  
"And you won't come?"  
"My dad won't let me out of here because of what happened with Zeke but it's ok there is nothing I could do"  
"Well you can send her something with me until you see her again we could figure something out for you to see her and we could bring back the old days"

Send her something.. that idea never came across his mind maybe that's one of the things that he liked about his friend but what would he send her a letter? But what would he say plus won't she get it as a romantic gestsure from him or will it sound ok.

Well a letter doesn't sound bad and it doesn't have to mean he's into her or something because Armin writes to him all the time when he's away and they're friends so of course it doesn't have to be seen as him being romantic towards her.

Eren got up after Armin left to sit on the desk the candle is lighting the desk making him able to see the piece of paper that he'll write on.

Eren held the pen for half an hour without having any idea of what to write, he kept staring at the piece of paper laying on the desk while glancing out of the window every now and then looking at the moonlight until he picked up the pen and started writing.

_Dear_ _Mikasa,_

_I know it's_ _weird_ _that I am_ _writing_ _to you but I am sure Armin told you that I can't come at_ _least_ _I_ _won't_ _be_ _annoying_ _you and Armin now._  
 _Just_ _wrote_ _to_ _tell_ _you in_ _case_ _we don't meet_ _soon_ _I am_ _glad_ _you're_ _ok_ _and you have a happy_ _life_ _and I am_ _glad_ _I got to meet you again._  
 _Eren_

That's good not too much, doesn't sound romantic just telling her it was good to meet her again and that's it.

Next day Eren gave Armin the letter to give to Mikasa whenever he sees her before going to accompany his father and having tons of meetings until he's exhausted.

"Well he's not coming anymore" Mikasa's hair was moving due to the wind, the air was a little harder giving that her and Armin met by the shore, her dress was moving back and fourth a disappointed look was drawn on her face when Armin told her that Eren won't come while handing her the letter Mikasa took it taking a long pause at it as she held it between her fingers  
"He wish he could come but his father is teaching him the family business so he's busy" Mikasa nodded lifting her head so her eyes could meet Armin's the end of her lips tilted up forming a little smile  
"Eren told me that you travel can you tell me how is it?" Mikasa said looking up to meet Armin's eyes with a smile on her face  
"Of course"

"She wanted to give you this" Armin said handing Eren a letter Eren looked confused  
"Did she not take it?"  
"No silly she wrote you one"  
"She wrote me one?"  
"Yeah I'll leave you to read it then, I'll meet you tomorrow hopefully if you're not busy"  
"I'd like to hang out tomorrow I don't think I have much to do I'll pass by if I got free time"  
"Ok Eren goodnight"  
"Goodnight Armin"

Armin left the room leaving behind a puzzled Eren staring at the piece of paper he's holding taking a deep breath having his heart being so fast he decided to open the letter.

 _Dear_ _Eren,_  
 _Well you were right I had a_ _great_ _time with Armin_ _without_ _having you being_ _annoying_ _as always but you know having_ _annoyance_ _every now and then can't do any_ _harm_ _._  
 _I was looking_ _forward_ _to_ _spending_ _more time together since we just met after_ _six_ _years but you know this_ _letter_ _thing_ _is a good_ _idea_ _pretty_ _sure it was Armin's._  
 _You_ _have to_ _keep_ _your_ _promise_ _from_ _last_ _time I know it's not_ _soon_ _but come look for me,_ _I'd_ _love_ _to see you again_  
 _Until_ _the next_ _letter_  
 _Mikasa_

 _Dear_ _Mikasa,_  
 _Although_ _it was Armin's_ _idea_ _but I can come up with_ _ideas_ _like that too don't you_ _remember_ _who would come up with something different each day to do when we were children and who made you that_ _swing_ _on the_ _tree_ _behind your_ _house_ _and that one_ _hot_ _day that I_ _braided_ _your hair and who_ _wrapped_ _his_ _scarf_ _around you when it was_ _cold_ _._  
 _I am sure now you can_ _say_ _I come up with_ _great_ _ideas_ _but_ _unfortunately_ _I can't come with an_ _idea_ _to_ _sneak_ _out_ _._

 _I still_ _remember_ _my_ _promise_ _and I will do it one day._ _Just_ _wait_ _._  
 _Eren_

 _Dear_ _Eren,_  
 _I didn't_ _forget_ _all that and I still have your_ _scarf_ _by the way._  
 _I_ _talked_ _to Armin about_ _spending_ _a day at the ocean but I will_ _wait_ _for you so we can_ _spend_ _it together._  
 _Armin told me that you get_ _yourself_ _tired_ _with too_ _much_ _work so_ _take_ _it_ _easy_ _please_ _you are still_ _fifteen_ _and you_ _shouldn't_ _be_ _working_ _anyway_ _so_ _take_ _it_ _easy_ _._  
 _Oh and I will_ _start_ _teaching_ _self_ _defense_ _classes_ _for the_ _kids_ _since_ _Levi_ _taught_ _me I think he told me that the prince wants to_ _prevent_ _human_ _trafficking_ _so he wants to_ _teach_ _kids_ _how to_ _defend_ _themselves_ _._  
 _And it's_ _really_ _sweet of him to think of that._  
 _Oh and_ _wish_ _me_ _luck_ _becasue I_ _broke_ _Levi's_ _favorite_ _cup_ _by_ _accident_ _._

_Mikasa_

_Dear_ _Mikasa,_  
 _Oh you still have that_ _scarf_ _will it must have_ _worn_ _out I'll get you one next time we meet, as for my work well there is no way to_ _take_ _it_ _easy_ _but I will_ _try_ _to_ _relax_ _more and as for your_ _training_ _class_ _this is_ _really_ _exciting_ _I am sure_ _you'll_ _do_ _great_ _, I_ _wish_ _you all the_ _luck_ _and I would_ _love_ _to_ _hear_ _about it in the_ _upcoming_ _letters_ _if you don't_ _mind_ _._  
 _You_ _could_ _say_ _that my_ _dad_ _signed_ _me with a_ _mission_ _and I think I am doing it good it_ _makes_ _me feel_ _great_ _actually_ _._  
 _Unfortunately_ _this will be the_ _last_ _letter_ _for a while as Armin is_ _traveling_ _so_ _take_ _care_ _until we could talk again_  
 _Ps_ _I_ _hope_ _you're_ _ok_ _after this_ _cup_ _accident_  
 _Eren_

"Have you finished writing your love letter?" Armin said walking in on Eren while he was setting on his desk just finishing the letter Admin will give to Mikasa tomorrow before he travels  
"Hey it's not a love letter"  
"Oh sure so you want to tell me that all these letters are like any letter without any feelings behind it"  
"Yeah"  
"And even the way you said oh then I won't hear from her for a month when I told you I'd be away is because you don't love her"  
"Y..yeah yeah it was a normal reaction"  
"Sure buddy"  
"Hey why are you saying that all of the sudden? Me and Mikasa are only friends just like you and her it's just this is the only way to communicate"  
"If you say so Eren" Armin said with a smile on his face and Eren knew exactly that his blonde friend isn't convinced but that didn't matter to him because Eren doesn't love Mikasa why would he like her

The two kept contact with each other for months through letters one time Mikasa sent Eren a little plushie she made for him and Eren made Armin buy her stuff from where he travels so he could give it to her like souvenirs becasue she told him before how she would like to travel somewhere and gradually the letters became longer and it was always accompanied by an object they think the other will like of course Armin was their mailman he loved doing so and seeing the smile on their faces when they received the letters and so he was still not convinced that it's only friendship but he didn't try to talk to Eren about it again because even if Eren admits that he loves Mikasa there is nothing they could do about it.

****************

Four years have passed Eren had made his father proud with the human trafficking case and he has helped alot when it came to other decisions Grisha even told Eren that he was better in it than Zeke was, Eren on the other hand had changed a lot he became taller, his hair grew longer and he was staying in a great shape not only in appearance he had changed his thoughts had changed too he grew more acceptable into the idea that he will become the king one day and with it he gave up on his childish dreams.

Eren and Armin are still very close friends even though they don't hang out so much not only because Eren got busier but because Armin decided to follow his dreams by travelling around the world and writing a book about the different people and their lifestyle.

So Eren and Mikasa haven't talked for almost a year and a half.

Today Eren was going to the orphanage he supervised its construction becasue it would open tomorrow so he had to make sure himself that everything was fine.

He went with Levi only because he didn't want to grab attention to him.

The building was made as planned there weren't any comments from Eren on it at all it was like what he imagined it would look like and he couldn't wait to open it the next day.

On his way outside he glanced a blonde haired familiar figure, Eren didn't want to imagine things and get excited for nothing so he decided to go and check if his eyes are deceiving him or not.

"Hey Levi I will go check something I'll be back soon"  
"Ok but if you're late for five minutes I'll come look for you" Eren rolled his eyes while turning his back to Levi and walking towards the blonde person, getting closer to him he realized he was holding a little girl's hand he was closer now he could see her face she looked just like him, she had his eyes they were even the same color she had the exact hair color too, Eren didn't knew he was staring for a long time until the little girl hid behind the man pulling the end of his shirt and saying "daddy someone is staring at me" in the most angelic and sweetest voice he heard the blonde man then turned around while Eren turned his head up and saw him, his eyes weren't deceiving him standing in front of him was his big brother Zeke.

He hadn't changed at all same hair, same beard he even still has the same pair of glasses although he looks a little old now but overall he still looked like the brother he had grown up with.

Without waisting another minute Zeke pulled Eren into a tight embrace and Eren hugged him back holding into his shirt tightly they even let their emotions take over and shed few tears.

"I missed you so much Zeke" Eren said holding his brother tighter he thought he could never find his brother again, he thought he'll only keep imagining how he's happy without being one hundred percent sure, he thought he could never hear his voice again or talk to him at all.  
"I missed you too Eren, look at you all grown up now" Zeke pulled away holding Eren's face between his hands "I like what you did with your hair too"  
"Well it's been too long since we met"  
"Yeah you were still a child when I left you but look at you now you're a grown man"  
"Are you going to introduce me?" Eren pointed his head to the little girl that was holding onto Zeke with a sweet smile on his face  
"Oh this is my daughter Valerie" Eren kneeled down to get on her level offering her his hand to shake with a smile on his face  
"Nice to meet you Valeria, you can call me Eren" the little girl was still holding her father she looked up to him as if to ask if it's ok so he gave her a nod with a smile she then walked towards Eren shaking his hand  
"Nice to meet you"

Eren told Levi that he has something to take care of around Levi kept an eye on Eren from a far while the two brothers and the little girl sat down to catch up  
"We don't live here actually we live in a small town on the other side of the ocean but we come here every now and then so Valerie could see her grandparents"  
"She should be four now right"  
"Yeah she's turning four, she grew up so fast" Zeke said patting the little girl's head  
"You seem happy with your family I am glad you left, I always wondered how are you living and if you're happy or not and seeing you now I am sure of it"  
"Thank you Eren and I still feel like I have to apologise I left you all alone and I was a little selfish but if I went back in time I would do it again"  
"I know, so tell me what do you do in your life"  
"I am actually a teacher, you know I spent almost all my time reading so I got to use that in teaching"  
"That's good"  
"And what about you Eren, how are you doing?"  
"I am fine doing, I am handling most of my dad's work now, can't find time to go out anymore but I am still friends with Armin we're closer now actually even though he's traveling now but we still communicate whenever we can"  
"I heard that you are opening an orphanage to the human trafficking victims let me guess it's because your friend Mikasa right"  
"Well yeah she was part of the reason for it"  
"I wish I could have found her"  
"I actually met her"  
"Really when?"  
"The day you left, I saw her and we talked we are close friends now or were actually I haven't talked to her for a long time"  
"Why?"  
"Well I was only talking to her through letters and Armin was helping me with that since dad can't know anything but it's been a while since he was here so I can't reach her, I bet she changed so much since the last time I saw her"  
"So you're telling me you kept writing for each other for years"  
"Yeah"  
"Oh my god do you love her?" hearing that Eren's face turned red  
"W-what?"   
"Aww you're blushing you love her"  
"No I don't.. we don't love eachother you sound like Armin"  
"Oh so Armin agrees" Zeke said with a smirk on his face  
"Ok just because we like talking and sending each other stuff doesn't mean we love each other plus she told me that she likes someone"  
"And that someone is?"  
"She told me that they talk alot but she doesn't get to see him"  
"I am sorry Eren but how can you be this stupid she's clearly talking about you"  
"What? Why would you think that?"  
"Well it's not common to have a friendship as you say with using letters only and what will make her not meet the guy she likes"  
"Maybe she likes Armin"  
"Oh c'mon if she did she would have either stopped him from traveling or told him about her feelings and went with him, she likes you Eren and you clearly like her back" Eren looked down thinking his face still red he knew that he has a weird feeling when he remembers her smile or when he's about to receive a letter from her, he knew that he gets very upset whenever he thought about her meeting someone and living happily with them not that he didn't want her to be happy but he sometimes let himself daydream about being with Mikasa as a friend or sometimes as a family.

He'd always imagine him coming back home to see her standing in the backyard looking at the ocean hair moving gently due to the wind he'd say that he's back so she turns around with a smile drawn on her face that smile that he still remembers even after four years she'd say welcome back and walk to him and wrap her arms around him he'd do the same and then he'd let go placing a gentle kiss on her lips which make both of them smile, they'd then go back inside have dinner and talk about their day then they'd go for a walk by the ocean maybe dance even if there weren't any music becasue it's only an excuse for them to be closer to each other.

Eren said goodbye to his brother going back with Levi and he spent almost all night thinking about what Zeke said and how him and Armin are right he actually likes Mikasa and there is a possibility that she likes him too.

******************

Eren didn't get enough sleep that night yet he had to get up early to get ready for the opening as much as he's happy and proud of what he did but he couldn't stop thinking about how happy his brother was and how he wants that, he has always hated this royal life he wanted to be normal to discover the world to meet someone and even though he had buried this dream deep down Zeke brought some of it back up the dream of having a normal life.

Eren dragged himself out of bed, got dressed and had breakfast then he left immediately with Erwin and Levi, arriving at the orphanage the place was full of people who all cheered and clapped when Eren cut the red ribbon with a smile on his face.

"Your highness there is someone I want you to meet she's a relative to Levi and she'll be teaching the kids self defense classes here" Erwin talked to Eren so Eren turned around to see Erwin standing and next to him was a girl who was bowing.

Eren's eyes widened he heard the words self defense and a relative to Levi and his brain did the math, is it her again after all these years of not seeing each other after all the time not talking but she has shorter hair now it could be someone else, Eren's heart clenched when the girl stood straight and it was her she looked even more beautiful than the last time he saw her, her eyes widened when she saw him probably shocked from the sudden change in his appearance, Erwin excused himself when Levi called him leaving the two staring at each other blushing.

"Eren..you.. you're the prince"  
"Umm yeah" Eren said scratching the back of his head "let's go somewhere private so we could talk" Eren led Mikasa to the backyard avoiding other people where they sat on the bench   
"You've changed since the last time I saw you, you look beautiful"  
"Thank you Eren, well it's been four years and you look good too"  
"Thank you"   
Silence but this kind of silence Eren missed so much because her silence was different he still enjoyed it.  
"So that's why we couldn't meet"  
"Yeah I am sorry about that, I have missed you so much but I couldn't let anyone know that we're talking I wasn't allowed to since my brother ran away and Armin was the one helping me with that and when he told me he wanted to travel the world I couldn't stop him so I had to scarifice you again for his happiness I am sorry"  
"It's fine Eren no need to apologise but what do you mean with again?"  
"Well my brother met someone and he loved her he told me he wants to run away with her so I encouraged him even though I knew it meant not seeing you again I am sorry"  
"Oh"  
"But on the bright side I saw my brother and he has a daughter even and you look great you're now teaching the children here you must be happy and Armin is happy and we met again" there was silence again but it was different this time he then felt a gentle touch on his hand he turned around and saw Mikass smiling but it wasn't her happy smile it was mixed with sadness as it was shown obviously on her eyes  
"Mikasa are you ok?" Mikasa nodded but a tear escaped from her eye Eren's eyes widened he quickly moved his thumb gently to wipe the tear his fingers are going through her silky black hair their eyes locked and no one wanted to look away Mikasa then put her hand on his when he was about to pull his had away from her face   
"Eren you care so much for the people around you, you're forgetting to care for yourself"  
"There's nothing I could do for myself Mikasa the least I could do is make the people around me happy" Eren pulled his hand away looking down away from her eyes  
"There must be something that will make you happy"  
"It's imppossible to achieve Mikasa, I can't have anything I want especially this"  
"What is it Eren? I am sure there is a way you can achieve it"  
"It can't happen I don't want to hurt anyone along the way I can't"  
"Eren everyone you knew decided to go after their dreams not giving a damn about who they left behind they did what will make th..." Mikasa was interrupted when Eren placed his lips into hers, she was shocked it took her a minute to realize what happened Eren felt that she didn't kiss him back so when he was about to pull away she pulled him closer by putting her hand on his neck.

The kiss was sweet yet passionate and heated to Eren it was perfect yet sad since he saw her today he wanted to kiss her so bad but then again what stopped him was if he did kiss her it might be like a good bye kiss and they might not see each other again.

Eren pulled away resting their foreheads together noses touching and they could feel the warmth of each other breaths being so close.  
"I want this and I want more of it, I want to be able to see you everyday to be able to talk to you or laugh with you, I want to see different places with you and go to the beach, I want to kiss you all the time, I want to be able to hold you but I can't" his voice was weak and cracking, the tears were running down his face like a river   
"We can have that Eren it could be just like the fairytales where the prince marries the poor girl" her voice was low and cracking too she too was crying hearing that from Eren made her feel warmth yet empty and sad  
"Fairytales aren't true Mikasa it's just stories told to the kids to make them feel that the world is perfect and happy while it isn't"  
"We can make it true Eren, we can make our fairytale true the world is so cruel Eren but it's so beautiful you taught me that, the day we became friends, the day you wrapped the red scarf around me, the day you found me after many years and today too, you keep showing me how beautiful this world can be even if it's cruel"

Eren then pulled away taking the scarf he had off and wrapping it around Mikasa  
"I'll make it true then Mikasa for both of us" Mikasa smiled which in return made Eren smile back  
"You're highness it's time to leave" Eren nodded to the guard he stood up and pulled Mikasa into a tight embrace he whispered _I'll make it_ _true_ _just_ _wait_ _for me_ before leaving Mikasa behind

Eren forgot how bad he wanted to be free and how it felt good to be himself not this person who was obligated to help his father and he remembered all that when his eyes lay on the tall black haired girl today.  
To Eren Mikasa was a dream who he always wanted to achieve, his freedom that he wants to have, his escape from the life he has, a reminder that life is beautiful no matter how cruel it got.

And so he decides to keep chasing that dream no matter what it cost him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far thank you🤭❤️  
> I would really like to hear your opinion about this in the comments becasue it took me so much time to write and it was a different experience as I didn't write in this style before.  
> I tried to focus more in the atmosphere and how the characters think especially Eren more than the dialogue itself.  
> And I was not so sure about not showing how they both fell in love but my sister convinced me with "you never know when you fell in love with someone it just happens" so I let it like that.  
> Hope you enjoyed reading and I hope you could show support and your opinion in the comments.


End file.
